This invention relates to new and useful improvements in bird feeders.
Various types of bird feeders have been devised including feeders that are foldable to make them compact in structure for shipment and sale to the public. Representative feeders of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,408,565, 4,989,548, 2,891,711, 4,958,595, 4,947,797, 4,233,941, 3,179,244, and 2,195,575. Feeders have also been devised that are disposable whereby to eliminate need for refilling or cleaning. Representative disposable feeders are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,941, 4,947,797 and 4,958,595.
Objects of the present invention are to provide substantial improvements over prior feeders of the above type in a practical, inexpensive and foldable structure, comprising novel mounting means for attachment to a glass surface, novel means for presenting seed to the birds and for viewing the birds in the act of feeding, novel folding of the feeder and packaging of bird seed therein, and a novel and attractive appearance.